joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-096 (Wanked)
Summary SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096's jaw can open to four times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether SCP-096 is blind or not. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face, hereby referred to as SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat. Powers and Stats Tier:1-A via looking at it's face ' '''Name:'Scp-096 'Origin:'SCP 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Euclid Class '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Complete immunity to pain, Regeneration (High-Mid), Possible Telepathy, Resistance to Tranquilizers, Berserk Mode, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), High Speed Attack Potency:'''At least '''Large Building level (It was able to rip apart three heavily armored aircrafts with ease, Reduced SCP-682 to 15% of its original body mass), likely higher (Stated that there is no known material on the planet that SCP-096 cannot eventually rip its way through) Speed:'''At least '''Superhuman (One of its lowest recorded speeds is 21 MPH), though it can reach speeds as high as Subsonic (Outran Foundation helicopters and ospreys, ran at least 100km in an hour), with Sub-Relativistic perception (Can detect that its face had been seen faster than a high-tech computer could block the image) Lifting Strength:Class 50 (Flipped a semi truck during a containment breach) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can easily punch through reinforced steel walls, can demolish several houses by simply running through them) Durability:'''At least '''Large Building level (Was able to swim 10,800 meters underwater on its own, any other human on its own at this depth would be crushed instantly, didn't even flinch when an anti-tank gun ripped its torso in half, Tanked six hundred .50 caliber rounds without injury) Stamina:'Extremely high (Can run across the world without tiring) '''Range:'Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'None 'Intelligence:'Unknown, though likely non-sapient '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Triggred:'It will stand up cover its face if a foe sees his eyes and begin to moving its head around once its done this for a couple of seconds it will begin screaming and begin chasing whoever saw its eyes and begin to attack them '''Speed:'Has great speeds Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Godly And Wanked) Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Speedsters Category:Infinite Speed Category:Video Game Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Characters Category:Sans2345 Pages